The Twin Blade Clan
by shinobigirl009
Summary: What if Sakura belonged to a strong ninja clan that has been kept a secret from her up until now? With a new ally will she beable to dim the darkness aproaching? Please bare with me this is my first story. NO FLAMES!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto master Kishimoto does! *Sigh**sniff*  
  
What if Sakura belonged to a strong ninja clan that has been kept a secret from her up until now? With an upcoming era of darkness just around the corner for Konoha, will she and a mysterious person be able to defeat them? It's only hope against Orachmaru and his new allies the shadow ninja. Well read for your self. Please bear with me this is my first fan fiction.  
  
'Sakura's thoughts' (Inner Sakura)  
  
The twin blade clan  
  
Chapter one: Just the beginning  
  
As Sakura Haruno lay in bed awake by troubled dreams and drenched in cold sweat. She looked over at her alarm clock it read 4:00. Her room was cold from the slightly cracked window. The smell of rain was noticeable from earlier that night. Her mind strayed back to the dream she has had ever since the rest of team seven had left. She started having them because they were going on a dangerous mission to find the famed twin blade clan that Orachamaru was also after. It had been a month ago since they left, she missed them all even Naruto. She didn't miss Sasuke that much because he was just a cold hearted bastard and thought everyone was a burden. She found out that maybe there was someone else for her out there.  
  
She got up since she couldn't get back to sleep. Since they had left she started to train every day with chakra, jutsu, speed, strength, and was starting to train with a wooden sword. She took a quick shower and got dressed with a little struggle because of her weighted clothes; she then grabbed her holster and headband and headed out the door.  
  
By the time she got to the clearing were she trained the sun was coming up. She stretched and jogged ten laps around the clearing. She went up to a rowan tree and peeled aside some bark that was nailed to a piece of wood on hinges. Inside were some scrolls that her mom gave her. Since the rest of team seven left, her chakra endurance had doubled and almost tripled. She concentrated and formed some strange seals and said "rangorrock no jutsu"  
  
Then a sudden burst of energy appeared around her right hand it was almost like flames accept it didn't burn. She decided to try it out she punched the air, but nothing happened (what kind of lame jutsu is this). Then Sakura tried something else that she read about she formed a part of a seal raised her right hand and swung down. A powerful blast shot out and hit a nearby tree almost making it fall down. She stared at the tree in shock of what she just did 'and that barely took up any chakra' (hell yeah that was awesome). She looked down at the scroll and wondered if her mom gave it to her on accident. She read another one and preformed the hand seals "srato no jutsu"  
  
This time a blue flame like energy formed around her hand and she punched a nearby boulder and it shattered into dust. She put the scrolls back into the hidden cubby hole, and went to get some ramen.  
  
When she walked into the ramen restaurant she knew it was a big mistake. She turned around and tried to sneak back out when Ino shouted "Hey forehead girl come sit down and have some ramen!"  
  
She went over and sat down with them. She then noticed that the other teams were there to.  
  
"So any news from Naruto and the other two about the mission" questioned Shikamaru.  
  
"No" replied Sakura.  
  
"So whatcha been doing forehead" demanded Ino.  
  
"Just training " answered Sakura.  
  
"Oh, well I can still kick your ass" retorted Ino.  
  
"Wanna bet" smirked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow at noon" challenged Ino.  
  
Then Sakura got up and ordered some ramen to go. Before she went home she went over to the library to pick up a book about the twin blade clan. When she got home it started to rain, and thunder along with some lightning. She kicked off her sandals and sat at the table reading the book and eating ramen; she stopped eating her ramen and pulled the book closer because she had found a paragraph about this mysterious clan:  
  
The twin blade clan has not yet been found, but legend has it that the twin blade clan is very powerful and the members seem to have an unlimited chakra supply. Yet for that to happen the story of how to gain it has to happen. The youngest generation, when born, are made a blade that is designed for them only and if anybody else touches it, the person who touched it will pass out. At the age of thirteen they are given the sword and are trained by the former generation when there training is complete their chakra will have an unlimited capacity, and they will be masters of the sword and elemental jutsus.  
  
Well no wonder why the search for this clan is dangerous they're probably stronger than both the Uchias and Huuga. She shut the book and went to see if her mom had any more scrolls like the ones she used. She opened the door to her parent's room and laying on the bed was a sword with note curled around the hilt. It read:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
This is yours and is a gift for your birthday we know it is a little early, but we agreed that you can use it for your training when we get back. Don't use it now though. And make sure you take good care of it.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
  
She read it over a couple more times, and sat for a while puzzling over why her parents would give her a sword then say that. She picked up the sword it felt warm instead of cold like it was supposed to feel. She was beginning to wonder what kind of sword it was she pulled it out of the sheath the blade was a clear blue color and her name was written in emerald green writing and it was glowing. The sword itself barely weighed anything and the sheath had some ancient writing on it. She set it on her desk still puzzled over it.  
  
The next morning she met Ino where they were going to fight. Ino's team was there along with the other teams as well and sensei's. With the go from Asuma they started Ino made two shadow clones, but Sakura got rid of them quickly by throwing some shurikan. Right as the real Ino threw two bigger shurikan. Sakura easily dodged them, but then they came whirling right back at her. She jumped on a branch yet they still fallowed. She jumped to another right as she did one crashed through the branch. Sakura landed on the ground and waited while the shurikan came towards her right at the last minute she did a substitution technique and a log appeared with an explosive note on it. With a loud thunk the shurikan hit and exploded. Sakura smirked at Ino and asked "were did you learn that"  
  
"Well, didn't you know that I some times train with Tenten?" asked Ino as a response to her question.  
  
Sakura made a note to herself that Ino would probably use weapons on the next attack. Ino now was throwing a combination of senbon, kunia, and shurikan at her at an enormous rate not knowing were and how to dodge she looked for a weakness. She couldn't find one because a kunia came flying right towards her she dodged it, but it left a deep gash in her arm. She muttered some curses and ran at Ino getting ready to punch her in the gut. Right at the last second a log replaced her. With no time to stop the punch her fist came crashing into it and smashing it to sliver. With a cut open arm and bleeding knuckles the pain was enormous it felt as if someone hit her arm with a burning piece of metal. She had to think fast, but her vision was starting to blur because of the pain.  
  
"I bet that hurts" laughed Ino "I put a weak acid on the kunias"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything she was fighting to stay conscious while clutching her arm to stop the bleeding, but it still bled some, her hand was covered with the sticky red substance and it also ran down her arm. Then Sakura did some handseals and shouted "rangorrock no jutsu"  
  
A burst of energy shot towards Ino and after the dust cleared they noticed that Ino had slipped into unconsciousness. Sakura was glad the fight was over and after seeing that she defeated Ino she to passed out.  
  
Later that night Sakura sat on the roof looking at the stars and thinking about the fight with Ino. Her arm still hurt from the wound, but it was wrapped up and so were her knuckles. Then she saw four people walking towards the house. Her mom and dad were back, but who were the other people she ran down stairs just as the lights flicked on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
Shinobigirl009 *will be called SG009*: Well if you want to find out what happens next Read and review. DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME!!!!!! By the way my cousin Inu-Ice-Dragon was my Beta reader for this story, so if you find any mistakes yell at her!  
  
Inu-Ice-Dragon *will be called IIN*: HEY! That wasn't very nice! *pouts*  
  
SG009: I know. *evil grin* But you also have very good stories. Readers you should read her stories too. But she only writes Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho romance stories and the Yu-Gi-Oh ones are all YAOI  
  
IIN: Yeah but I like YAOI. And if you do read them and review I ask for no flames.  
  
SG009: Well I've got to go! Ja!  
  
IIN: Ja!  
  
See the pretty little purple button that says go? Press it and review. 


End file.
